Switching Perspectives
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: After a hard day's practice, Niou's day is made worse when Akaya begins to pick at his appearance. What does Yagyuu do to help him? Platinum pair. Please read and review!


**Very first 'Thank you' oneshot: A Platinum Pair fic! This one is for demoncat13 ^_^~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Switching Perspectives<strong>

After school tennis practice had just been called to a close by Yukimura, and the Regulars headed in while the second years supervised the first's in cleaning the court. Niou had barely left the showers when Akaya stopped still in front of him, staring at his face, eyes narrowed.

"And what do _you _want, bratling?" Niou sneered slightly. He was in no mood to deal with the second year ace's antics, not after the exhausting practice that Yukimura had put them through. 'To get back into the swing of a buchou' had been Yukimura's simple reply before proceeding to work them all into the ground, smiling pleasantly all the while.

_Sadistic bastard,_ Niou thought to himself. He was almost proud that Yukimura could be as evil as he was while still looking so… well _feminine_. Almost.

_Certainly not when he was working us all like dogs, anyways._

He was pulled from his thoughts by Akaya's following remark.

"Niou-senpai, why are your eyes so _girly_?"

"I—wait _what _did you say?"

Akaya's smile seemed less of innocent curiosity and more like when he was close to his Red Eye Mode.

"Well, have you looked at them? You've got these hell'a long lashes and even your eyes are lidded like a girl," Akaya had started poking at the corner of his eyes, taking advantage of Niou's apparently speechless state. "And don't call me 'bratling'," he added as an after thought, turning to walk to his locker apparently finished with his senpai.

Not if Niou had anything to say about it.

Grabbing his upper arm, Niou whipped the youngest Regular around, his eyes dark.

"The hell is wrong with my eyes, _bratling_?" Niou snarled. He faulted slightly, however, when Akaya merrily smirked back.

"I just told you, senpai. They're girly."

"And why," Niou started, voice dangerously low, "would you think such a thing?"

"Because, there are girls in my class who have shorter lashes then yours, so they must be super girly, right?" Akaya nodded, sounding supremely unconcerned with the killer aura Niou was emitting. In fact the boy was still smirking and if anything, that smirk had gotten wider. The muffled sound that followed Akaya's statement explained everything.

Niou turned around just in time to see Marui loose control of his laughter, his fellow Regular leaning against lockers for support gasping for breath around his steadily increasing laughter.

Noticing that the death aura had been turned onto him, Marui straightened up trying not laugh and failing horribly.

"Go-gomen, Niou. It's just that, well the brats got a point, doesn't he?"

"See senpai? Even Marui-senpai agrees with me!" Akaya exclaimed, proud that for once he had support in the dangerous sport known as 'Baiting Niou-senpai'.

When Yanagi stepped forward, Niou thought that the discussion was at an end. Surely the Data-Master wouldn't—

"For once, Niou, Kirihara-kun is correct; your eyes are 68.3% more feminine then the vast majority of males."

—well _fuck._

It had all gone down hill from there. They had moved their discussion from his eyes to his hair, his rattail and even his mole.

And Yagyuu had remained silent through out the entire exchange.

Niou was grateful that his boyfriend (they had been dating since Yukimura's return) hadn't joined in at picking his appearance apart, but to not say anything _at all_?

To Niou, that silence was worse then anything his could have said.

Which lead to Niou standing in the clubroom long after the others had left, staring at his reflection, eyes drifting to every aspect that had been critiqued on. Perhaps Yagyuu hadn't said anything because he agre—

"There's nothing wrong with how you look, Masaharu."

Niou almost jumped in surprise. _Almost_ being the key word. Instead, he turned to face the boy in question, eyes carefully averted from the pair staring intently at him.

"Then why the _fuck _didn't you say anything?" Niou ground out, his voice sounding a lot more gravelly then he had intended. Yes, gravelly, since there was no way that he sounded hurt.

Yagyuu's face softened at this and he walked closer to the petenshi, reaching out and tilting his chin up when he was close enough.

"Do you know why I didn't say anything, Masaharu?"

Niou stayed stubbornly silent, though the way he stilled showed Yagyuu that he was listening.

"I didn't say anything because I was enjoying learning about all the details I had never previously paid attention to."

Snapping his head up so that his eyes met the other boys, Niou stared at Yagyuu looking completely lost.

Smiling at the younger boys expression, Yagyuu got a firmer grip on Niou's chin and leaned forward, lips barely brushing the shell of his ear.

"I've never really noticed how your lower lashes branch out so far," Yagyuu breathed into his ear, lifting his free hand to stroke the smooth skin just under his eye. Moving his hands to cup either side of Niou's face, Yagyuu continued.

"Or how your mole sits _just so_ under your lip…"

Yagyuu kissed the mark, licking slightly before moving up to suck briefly at his lower lip. Pulling away just enough to keep talking, Yagyuu breathed out his next observation.

"Even how you rattail brushes perfectly between your shoulders."

Here, Yagyuu pulled back firmly on the aforementioned rattail exposing Niou's neck for further attention. He was rewarded with a gasp from the other boy, making him smirk against the sensitive skin.

"If- if you're quite finished," Niou-who-was-not-really-Niou-but-Yagyuu gasped out.

"Oh? And what if I'm not, Hi-ro-shi?"

Reaching around, the now-revealed-to-be-Yagyuu pulled the short purple wig off the real Niou's head.

"You're no fun, Roshi."

"The point of this was for you to get rid of your insecurities about your appearance," Yagyuu said in his Gentleman's voice, ignoring the indignant spluttering from the boy pinning him against the wall. "And if the way you were describing your features was anything to go by—"

Yagyuu was cut off by Niou pressing his lips against his, while another hand pulled at the bleached wig, throwing it somewhere behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, you're brilliant and all that," Niou said, rolling his eyes slightly and carelessly tossing his Yagyuu-glasses to the side. Those eyes also held a glimmer of thanks in them that Niou would never verbalise.

Smirking, Yagyuu pulled the other boy closer, closing the distance between them (not that there was much to begin with).

_Your welcome, Haru._

* * *

><p><strong>Confused? The very first bit where Niou was being picked apart was the real Niou. Afterwards, Yagyuu notice how effected he was about it (even if he wouldn't admit it) and proposed that they swap places so that Niou had to pick out the things said and turn them into positives.<strong>

**Hope I didn't mess with too many peoples minds and that demoncat13 enjoys their 'Thank you' fic!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
